


HTTYS - Timestamp #2

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something on TV catches Cas' interest and Dean puts his boy’s obedience and self-control to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #2

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a skype conversation with a friend who totally infected me with her kinks. Jenny, if you read this I just want you to know that I hate you :p  
> Also I already plotted some more timestamps and I realized that they'll probably all be from Cas' POV. Idk, I prefer writing from his perspective in this verse.

Castiel is always looking forward to the weekends. Dean is usually at home the whole day, he plays with him, and of course it’s the time when Castiel is allowed his weekly orgasm. In comparison to that, weekdays are rather dull. Dean spends pretty much all day at work while Castiel has to stay at home alone and what little they do together in the evening doesn’t really make up for it.

At least Dean doesn’t expect him to just sit still all day and wait for him. Castiel is allowed to entertain himself and he’s grateful for it. There are still a lot of books on the shelves in the living room that he hasn’t read, there are movies and other things to watch on TV and he makes sure to run at least half an hour each day on the treadmill.

Even though he likes reading best, Castiel spends most of his time watching TV. He barely did that back when he was still free but now he’s kinda fascinated by it. There are so many interesting shows about history, nature and other things that he has problems choosing which ones are his favorites. He also loves all sorts of cartoons and a few soap operas, some of them are just so terrible that they’re actually good.

Castiel is sitting on the floor, channel surfing and trying to find something that doesn’t make him roll his eyes so hard he has to be afraid they’ll pop out of his head. That’s easier said than done because today literally every single thing makes him want to throw something at the TV screen. Luckily they get more than enough channels to keep him occupied for a while.

After nearly an hour of abusing the remote he's considering to just take a nap instead of wasting his time looking for quality TV that apparently doesn’t exist. That’s when he finds it. Castiel knows that the channel exists, came across it once or twice before, but he never paid much attention to it. “Slavery 101” is a stupid name and kind of misleading if you expect to be educated on things like the history or role of slavery in society. Mostly it’s just about how to properly train and discipline your slave and there are a lot of commercials and various kinds of sex toys being tested (on usually unwilling subjects) and advertised. Considering the position he’s in it’s not exactly something he has any intentions of watching.

Castiel vividly remembers one day when he accidentally switched to that channel and caught a glimpse of a very detailed advertisement for shock collars. Dean later found him curled up on the floor, shaking and crying. He could still hear the screams in his head. The second time he stumbled over it, it wasn’t that bad. There was a show on where a woman explained how to properly dress your slave up for a party. All Castiel remembers from it is that there was a lot of jewelry, chains and transparent pieces of cloth and that he hoped Dean would never make him go out like that.

Now it’s something completely different. According to the schedule, the whole day is dedicated to programs about chastity and Castiel can’t bring himself to switch channels. It should hit too close to home for him but somehow he finds himself genuinely interested. He supposes it might just be morbid curiosity.

Right now there’s a man explaining the pros and cons of keeping your slave locked up permanently while he’s milking a boy who’s tied to an examination table. Castiel only catches the last few moments of it before the scene changes; it’s still the same man but with a different slave standing next to him. This time it’s all about cock cages and the slave has to show off every single one that’s talked about. Castiel cringes but keeps watching.

They start with plastic cages, less sturdy than others and ideal for short periods of time when you need to lock up your slave’s cock for a few days as punishment. Then there are cages with lots of leather and even jewels, more for decoration than anything else. The ones with an included belt and a strap between the legs to keep plugs in place actually look a bit intimidating and there are a few more contraptions that Castiel couldn’t even have come up with in his nightmares. It’s almost anticlimactic when they start showing some simple metal cages after that but Castiel watches with rapt attention as the first one is presented. After the slave’s cock and balls are slipped through a ring, the actual ‘cage’ with its series of smaller metal rings is slipped over his cock and the other man connects the two pieces with a padlock.

As the man goes on to explain how it offers easy access and is useful for long-time wear, Castiel looks down at himself. The cage his own cock is trapped in is exactly the same one. It still looks new, Dean gave it to him some time ago to replace the one he brought with him from the training center and he has to admit it’s relatively easy to wear. It doesn’t pinch, itch or chafe and the weight of it is almost comforting. He reaches down to cup it with one hand, letting it rest in his palm.

Castiel remembers the day back at the auction house when they first put a cage on him. He fought them vigorously albeit futilely, unwilling to give up control over this part of his body, not yet realizing that they already owned every part of him. It had been terrible at first, he was used to jerking off at least once a day and getting hard inside the cage without being able to do anything about it hurt. Nowadays things are a lot better. Castiel has gotten very good at bringing his cock back to softness by sheer force of will and although getting hard can still be painful and frustrating he can handle it much better now that he knows there’s an orgasm in store for him in the near future. And being locked most of the time makes him appreciate them more, he’s pretty sure the orgasms Dean gave him are the best he’s ever had.

A week of waiting isn’t that long and he knows he’s lucky to get regular orgasms, he remembers a conversation between other slaves that he overheard at the auction house about how they were happy if they were allowed to come once a year. Castiel doesn’t doubt that there are some poor souls out there who are permanently locked and don’t get to experience this at all.

Still lost in thought he doesn't notice Dean entering the house until he actually stands in the doorway. He seems a bit confused as he looks at the TV where they’re still presenting cages, then at Castiel palming his own device, then back to the TV and then to Castiel again. Castiel remembers Dean mentioning once that the cage is supposed to remind him who he belongs to but he can’t help asking anyway. “Why do you keep me locked?”

It’s a stupid question because he knows the answer (it’s kinda obvious) but Dean just smiles and walks over to him, kneeling so their faces are at the same level. He reaches down to the cage to replace Castiel’s hand with his own and caresses the metal a few times before he speaks. “It’s a symbol of ownership, just like your collar. No one touches your cock but me, not even you. I like having you under control and you have to admit it’s a pretty good motivator for you to be on your best behavior, right?”

It’s the answer Castiel expected and he smiles and nods, looking back at the TV. He can’t even dislike Dean for doing this to him, it’s the logical thing to do and if being in chastity for a week between orgasms is enough to keep Dean happy then he won’t argue about it.

~****~

It’s Saturday and it's been nearly two weeks since Dean came home to find Cas watching some program about chastity. He was a bit surprised at first but then again maybe he should have expected it. They play a lot with different toys but the cock cage is one constant for Cas that he has to deal with on a daily basis so it’s only natural that he’s interested in it.

The plan for today is to test if Castiel actually listened to what he told him and if he’s obedient and well-behaved enough not to break the rules. Cas looks incredibly confused when Dean doesn’t tie him to the bed before taking the cage off. The reason he’s always restrained is to keep him from struggling and from touching himself, but today is a test. After Dean told Cas (not for the first time) that he isn’t allowed to touch his own cock Dean wants to know if Cas remembers and respects that rule.

He doesn’t explain to Cas what’s happening, just leaves him untied and free from the cage on the bed and walks out of the room, telling Cas he’ll be back in an hour. What Castiel doesn’t know is that Dean installed a small camera in one corner of the room and now Dean watches the video on his laptop in the kitchen, checking Cas reactions. From what he can see, Cas still has no idea what’s going on but he doesn’t touch himself, just sits on the bed, looking around and fidgeting a little.

20 minutes in, Cas finally moves, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head and if Dean had to guess he’d say it’s Cas' way of fighting the temptation to reach down and touch himself. He’s hard, has been since the whole thing started, and Dean briefly considers jerking off to the picture but decides not to. He has to concentrate. It’s another few minutes before Cas hips begin to twitch and he still keeps his hands far away from his crotch, though Dean likes to think that if the video wasn’t so blurry he'd be able to see tears in his eyes.

Before he knows it the hour is almost up and Cas is still in position. Dean smiles and gets up. Time to give Cas his reward.

~****~

Whatever Dean is planning, he better get it over with fast because Castiel doesn’t know how long he can keep doing this. It’s weird and confusing being free of the cage without the usual restraints in place and he doesn’t dare touch himself. It would probably not go over well with Dean. So all he can do is wait, his cock painfully hard and begging for attention.

When Dean finally comes back in he’s smiling but he doesn’t say anything until he has Castiel tied down on the bed with the usual leather cuffs. It doesn’t make the whole thing less confusing, but at least this is familiar, and Castiel relaxes, looking up at him expectantly.

“Don’t know if you’ve figured it out by now but this was a test to see if you could keep your hands off yourself even if you have the opportunity to touch. Needless to say you passed.” Castiel breathes a sigh of relief, incredibly happy that he managed to resist the temptation. “And because you were so good, you get a reward.” He doesn’t even have time to ask questions before Dean blindfolds him.

Castiel can feel him sitting down between his legs thanks to the dip in the mattress, but for several moments nothing happens and Castiel is only seconds away from asking what’s going on when the sudden wet heat around his cock makes him scream. It takes him a few seconds and the lick from a tongue at the head to realize that it’s Dean’s mouth. Castiel screams again. He’s never gotten a blowjob before, Dean only ever made him come with his hand or completely untouched and he thinks he might actually die from this. If the blowjobs Castiel gives are anything like this then it’s no wonder Dean loves them so much.

Through the fog of pleasure in his brain Castiel realizes there is one thing he really wants right now and he immediately regrets shouting “Stop!” when Dean actually stops sucking and just keeps his lips wrapped around the head. “Please, I want to see you. Please?” Castiel is surprised he managed to string these few words together and he whines when Dean pulls off completely, scared for a moment that it’s all over. Then the blindfold is gone and Castiel has to blink a few times before he’s presented with a perfect view of Dean’s grin and the way he lowers his mouth back down to Castiel’s cock.

The way Dean suckles on the head punches yet another scream out of him and it’s a struggle to keep his eyes open but Castiel manages somehow. Dean really goes to town on his dick, using the same tricks Castiel does. He starts by slowly moving his head up and down, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Cas cock before stopping once again with his lips wrapped only around the head and using his tongue to play with the slit.

Castiel is nearly hyperventilating by now and the only reason he doesn’t come right then and there is because Dean firmly grips the base of his cock. He whines until Dean lets go and then promptly starts moaning when he sucks him down again, one hand coming up to play with his balls.

It doesn’t take long until Castiel is on the edge again and this time Dean looks up at him through his lashes and actually manages to smirk around the cock in his mouth. Castiel only has a second to wonder what’s going to happen before Dean swallows him down whole and sucks while giving his balls a light squeeze. Castiel comes with a shout, arching off the bed and he manages to catch a glimpse of Dean swallowing everything before he passes out.

When he opens his eyes again he’s under the blankets, restraints gone and cock cage back in place. Dean comes out of the bathroom and smiles. “I’m gonna go make dinner, you can nap here or join me downstairs.” He doesn’t talk about what happened before but it doesn’t matter, Castiel follows him downstairs to the kitchen and curls up in his basket in the corner, closes his eyes and lets the sounds of Dean cooking lull him to sleep.


End file.
